


Moonlight

by SharonSharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Humor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: After a mission, strange things begin to happen to a member of the team. In a timeline swarmed with magical fugitives how will the Legend handle a monster of myth in their own timeship.





	1. Chapter 1

The beams of their flashlights swept over the blackened piles of decaying leaves that littered the path at their feet. Small trickles of moonlight cut through the treetops, sending shadows skittering through the trees. The only sound that filled their ears was the steady squish of their boots in the damp dirt as they headed towards what they hoped was the clearing where the Waverider was parked. A twig snapped behind them and Ava turned her arm shooting out to stop Sara’s forward movement. Sara turned slowly in the same direction, having heard the sound too. She breathed in deeply, focusing her senses on the world around her as the league had taught her. There was someone or something there in the dark with them. Her eyes flitted open to Ava’s, the usually pale blue-grey eyes of her girlfriend were dark with fear. Ava could feel her heart beginning to beat faster as every fiber of her body told her to run. Sara’s hand came up to gently rest on her arm as they began walking again. This time their footsteps feel a little quicker as their eyes still searched for the figure they could feel but couldn’t see.

They had just finished helping Constantine send a psychotic wood nymph to hell. The warlock and the other Legends had already gone back to the Waverider, but Ava needed more time at the pyre collecting samples to take back as proof the creature had existed. Once they were finished, their plan was to portal into the Waverider and head home, but when she tried to open a portal to the timeship her courier flashed red an error racing across the screen. It was this stroke of misfortune that led to their current predicament.

Sara stopped again, pulled Ava into the trees and away from the path. They crouched down, as a slim figure came onto the path and slowly worked its way among the trees. It was a woman, almost Ava’s height her dark black hair falling over stark white shoulders as she glided down the path. She stopped almost five feet short of their hiding place. Sara’s fingers slipped to the sheath hidden at her waist, her fingers closing around the handle of the knife hidden there. Ava’s fingers closed around the cool metal of her gun as they waited. The figure turned towards them, a smile playing on her ruby red lips, her teeth impossibly white and shining in the moonlight that now flooded the path.

                “No need to hide beautiful,” her voice seemed to surround them, pounding in their ears, “it will all be over soon.”

Ava blinked, and the figure was gone from the path, her eyes darted over to Sara who was frowning, eyes scanning the treeline around them. Suddenly, Ava felt something cold slide along her neck. Sara turned in the same instant, the knife flicking from her fingertips but was smoothly caught by calm pale fingers. Ava felt herself being lifted up by the neck as the fingers gripped her throat and dragged her backward, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Sara flung another knife in their direction. The woman easily stopping it once again; in the same instant the woman flicked her hand a nearby tree branch crashed against Sara’s skull. The smaller blonde slumping unconscious against a tree.

                “This will only hurt for a moment,” the woman’s voice purred next to Ava’s ear.

The tight fingers on her throat relaxed for a second just as she felt a prick on her neck. Fire shot through her veins. Her lungs burned as she screamed or maybe only tried as the grip on her throat tightened again. Every muscle in her body twisted and coiled around the others begging for relief from the pain, even if relief meant death. Ava’ s eyes shot open as heat began to build in her chest. She could feel her lungs panting desperately against her ribs as she tried to breathe or focus on anything except the fire that now pulsed through her body with every thump of her heart. Her mind focused on the cool fingers against her throat, anything to distract from the pain, the darkness, the scream that ripped from her throat when a fresh wave of fire coursed straight to the center of her chest. Then…darkness.

Donuts?

The smell of sugar and fried dough were the first things that worked its way into Ava’s mind. Her eyes fluttered open to the dim lights of the Waverider medbay. There was a dull ache in her upper jaw and hunger grumbled low in her stomach. A smooth hand slipped into hers and she turned to stare up into the concerned blue eyes of her girlfriend. Sara’s hand came up to move a strand of hair from her face. Ava shivered at the touch, the smooth skin of Sara’s hand felt like feathers ghosting against her skin.           

                “Are you feeling okay?” Sara asked brushing her fingers along her cheek, Ava sighed into the touch.

Something in the room smelled amazing, but her mind couldn’t recognize the scent. Zari was standing just off Sara’s shoulder eating a donut. The smell of yeast and powdered sugar filled her nose, momentarily making the other smell.

                “I’m okay, but my jaw hurts and I’m really hungry,” Ava said sitting up in the bed.

Sara moved closer and ran a hand down Ava’s neck. The memory of the woman biting her flooding back to her mind. Her own hand shot up and traced the place along her neck, but there was no mark or blood. Gideon must have healed it.

                “Gideon, did I have a bite mark on my neck?” Ava asked, turning her head towards the ceiling. She could still remember the heat and the pain.

                “A small puncture wound Ms. Sharpe from what appeared to be a hypodermic needle,” Gideon responded.

                “One of the nymphs followers followed you too from the pyre and drugged you. You were both unconscious when we found you,” Zari said shoving the other half of the donut in her mouth, “oh and you were screaming.”

                “Screaming?” Ava frowned.

                “It was really melodramatic,” Nate said joining them, “it burns!”

Nate grasped for his neck his eyes wide as he pretended to be Ava. Ava shoved him what she thought was lightly but he crashed into the wall hard.

                “Damn, hotcakes is strong,” Mick grunted as he stepped into the medbay.

More smells assaulted Ava’s nose: the smell of Mick’s beer, the coconut oil Nate used in his hair, the slightly metallic smell of the Waverider, the smell of human flesh surrounding the book in Constantine’s hand as he strode into the room, but the sweet smell from earlier was still there unfamiliar yet welcoming.

                “I’m really tired. I’m going home,” Ava said standing up quicker than she had intended because they seemed surprised when she was standing.

                “I’ll be there in a little bit. I have somethings I want to review with Constantine about the mission first,” Sara said as she leaned up to press a kiss to Ava’s cheek.

Ava’s head whipped to the side as she captured Sara’s lips, her fingers coming up to cup the smaller blonde’s cheek as a sudden wave of passion washed over her body. She licked into Sara’s mouth, a moan spilling from her girlfriend’s lips as the kiss deepened. Just as quickly as it came, the wave of passion subsided to a steady pulse. Ava pulled back, tugging on Sara’s bottom lip, their lips disconnecting with a satisfying pop. Sara was staring at her eyes bright and somewhat darker. The other occupants of the room were staring at her in a similar manner.

                “I’ll see you in a few,” Ava stammered before tapping her time courier, a portal thankfully opening in front of her.

After she showered and changed into her pajamas, Ava slid into bed. For the first time, she noticed how soft her sheets were. She noticed how they seemed to cling and slip around her body, caressing every curve of her body as she settled down to sleep. Sara still hadn’t arrived, so she pulled the woman’s pillow into her arms inhaling the smell of the rose infused shampoo that she was using at the moment. The wave of passion flared again, and Ava groaned into the pillow. Heat was pulling low in her stomach, her body begging for relief. Almost subconsciously her hand slipped underneath the waistband of her shorts, her fingers meeting the slightly damp curls there. Her other hand fisted into the material of Sara’s pillow as she buried her face in the pillow to muffle her moan. She couldn’t stop the gasp that spilled from her lips as she finally began rubbing her clit with some intent, the movement causing sparks to fly through her system careening her towards her orgasm. She felt herself reaching her peak; she turned her face into the pillow and bit down hard as she came. Shudders raced along her spine as she worked herself through the aftershocks. Then the passion was gone, and Ava slumped back onto her pillow panting.

                “What was that?” she whispered into the darkness, confused at the sudden unbridled urge that had overcome her.

She wasn’t really tired, but she forced herself to sleep, knowing that she would have to return to The Bureau in the morning. As she dozed off to sleep, she didn’t notice the two small pinprick-sized holes now in the pillowcase.

 

Ava awoke feeling more refreshed than she had in months, even though she only got three hours of sleep. Her stomach growled loudly as she pulled herself out of bed. She fixed herself her usual breakfast toast and eggs. As she cleaned her plate afterward, her stomach was still growling. She ignored it for the moment and got ready for work. When she stepped out of the shower, wiping steam from her bathroom mirror she smiled to herself. Sara was right, she was hot. She winked at herself in the mirror and finished getting ready for work. Instead of her usual boots, she slipped on the dark-red, strappy pumps that she had bought on a whim, but thought she would never wear. Once she was done she swiped a banana from the fruit bowl on their counter, slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and opened a portal directly to The Bureau.

As always, the first face that met her was Gary. He smiled cheerfully at her as he fell into stride with her.

                “Good morning, Director Sharpe. Wow, you look great. Did you do something different with your hair?” he stammered, his eyes bright as he stared up at her.

                “I tried Nate’s coconut oil,” Ava smiled at him, making the man trip over his own feet, “what’s on our agenda today?”

                “You have an update meeting at 10 with the Vice President and Mr. Heywood.”

                “Fantastic. I’ll be in my office.”

Ava strode into her office, leaving a trail of open-mouthed agents in her wake. It wasn’t until her door closed that they all blinked rapidly, slightly confused, but they all slowly began working again. Ava looked over the files resting on her desk as she ate the banana, but hunger still rested in the pit of her stomach.

 

Later that night, Ava stepped through the portal into her apartment, her eyes closing involuntarily as the same delicious and intoxicating smell she had noticed on the Waverider flooded her nose. She groaned as she made her way into the kitchen where the smell was coming from. Sara was chopping vegetables, her hair pulled back into a messy bun at the base of her neck. Ava’s eyes trailed along the line of freckles that raced along Sara’s neck. Blue eyes met hers as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist. Sara leaned back into her touch, exposing the expanse of her neck to Ava. Ava pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck and sighed as she breathed in Sara’s smell.

                “How was your day? I know you hate the schmoozing part of your job?” Sara asked as she continued chopping vegetables.

                “It wasn’t so bad. I guess Nate’s tips paid off,” Ava groaned as she pressed closer into Sara’s back and kissed the crook of Sara’s neck again.

Ava reached out to pluck a carrot from the cutting board, earning her a hand slap from Sara.

                “Not until I’m done. Go change,” Sara laughed as she pushed Ava away with her butt.

                “Sorry. I’ve just been so hungry all day,” Ava whined.

                 "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Now go," Sara smiled. 

She placed one more kiss to Sara’s neck before heading upstairs to change.

                “Shit,” Sara’s voice cut across the room just as a wave of the smell that Ava couldn’t place wrapped around her.

She felt the hunger surge as she spun on her heel. Sara was frowning looking down at her finger as a line of blood pooled out across the edge. Ava was next to her in seconds, Sara seemed almost startled by her presence. Ava gently took Sara’s hand in her own, her eyes fixated on the blood along her finger. Her head dipped, sucking the slightly bleeding finger into her mouth. A guttural moan pushed past her lips as the sweet tang of Sara’s blood hit her tongue. She sucked a little harder, drawing another small amount of blood from the cut. When there was no more blood coming from the cut, she slid the finger from her mouth, but the hunger was worse. Her eyes flitted down to Sara’s neck and without thinking she grabbed Sara by the waist and pressed another kiss to the creamy skin of her neck. Something fluttered beneath her lips. Only a moment later she realized it was Sara’s pulse and the rush of blood through her jugular. Suddenly pain seared through her back and she spun away from Sara. When she turned Constantine was standing there with a bottle in his hand, his arm posed to fling the contents at her again.

                “Holy water,” he advanced on her and fury blazed through her body.

Anger surged to the surface and Ava was on him in a flash. Her hand gripped around his throat as she lifted him in the air. The bottle of holy water crashing to the floor. Constantine spit at her. The holy water he had held in his mouth burned her face. She released him turning away and wiping her face desperately. Her eyes opened to the hallway mirror, but nothing stared back. Ava froze and waved her hand in front of the glass, but nothing reflected back at her. A gentle hand crept up to wrap around her shoulder. She turned to Sara whose face was filled with concern; she held up a rusted-gold antique mirror. Ava could see her reflection, but extending from her mouth were a set of fangs, glinting against the hallway lamp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making things right

Ava leaned her head against the plexiglass of the cell in the Waverider. Her eyes focused on the flicker of the panel across from her. If she focused hard enough she could get the lights to slow and almost stop. The mixed smell of people coming towards her filled her nose. Each of the Legend’s blood had a smell. Mick’s scent was confusing, the only smell coming to mind was cinnamon. Nate’s scent was musky, like his blood had been aged over a long period of time. Ray was a mix of metal and a smell she couldn’t place, but his blood scared her; it smelled forbidden. Zari smelled too sweet, like triple dipped chocolate donuts; overly decadent. John smelled toxic, his blood smelled as if it had been tainted for a long time. Then there was Sara. Sara’s blood was intoxicating, the smell was just sweet enough, but there was a richness to it; like a fine wine or a really good scotch. The small taste she had earlier still played on her tongue. The whoosh of the cell door opening brought her out of her thoughts. A frown crossed her face when Constantine strolled in, the bitter smell of his blood reaching her nose. He tossed a small red ball over to her and she turned it over in her hands. It was one of those edible orbs that were usually filled with water.

                “Eat up pet,” he leaned against the cell wall.

Ava popped the small orb into the mouth and bit down. The still slightly warm blood filled her mouth, but she couldn’t swallow it. She retched, her body rejecting the foul taste that flooded her senses. Constantine frowned and tossed her a towel.

                “Sorry. It tasted strange,” Ava wiped the blood from her chin.

                “This means we have a bigger problem on our hand pet. That orb was filled with Sara’s blood. The same blood that sent you into a frenzy earlier,” John explained.

                “Okay?” Ava frowned.

The other Legends were standing outside the door watching the exchange.

                “It means that you’re a purist, “Constantine rolled his eyes as he took in the confused faces around him, “you’ll only drink blood straight from a human victim. It also means that the vampire that bit you is a purist as well, and its been a day since she nearly drank you dry, so she’s bound to be hungry.”

Ava winced, her stomach contracted hard. It felt like her insides were being torn to shreds. Her eyes darted up to Sara’s. The smell of her blood finding Ava even through the glass.

                “Am I stuck like this?” Ava gasped through the pain.

                “No. Once the vampire that bit you is dead, you’ll change back if we move quickly,” John said as he strode out of the cell.

The Legends followed after John, except for Sara. Ava leaned back against the wall again and closed her eyes. She knew Sara had moved closer on the other side when the smell got stronger.

                “I’m sorry, Sara,” Ava sighed her hand gripping tight around her waist as her stomach convulsed again.

                “For what?” Sara asked as she slid down the cell and pressed her back to the glass.

                “I should have been more careful.”

                “No. I’m sorry. I should have recognized something was wrong sooner.”

                “How did you know? Gideon?”

                “John saw the puncture wounds in the pillowcase.”

Anger flared hot down Ava’s spine for a moment. She turned on Sara her eyes blazing but slammed them shut seconds later to calm herself.

                “Sorry. Sorry. Why was John in our bedroom?” Ava said her voice still dripping with annoyance.

                “He thought something was off with you, so he did a once over of the apartment. Don’t be jealous, you know I love you.”

                “I know. It’s this stupid vampirism. It’s heightening everything my anger, sadness…”  
                “Jealousy,” Sara quirked an eyebrow.

                “Yeah. Even that,” Ava sighed her eyes roaming over Sara’s body.

The wave of anger was replaced by something more familiar. Lust. Her eyes raked over Sara’s body. The delicate curve of her biceps that were on full display in the black tank top she was wearing. The way the material clung to her breasts. The steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Then there was her neck. Ava didn’t realize she was growling until she noticed Sara’s smirk. She made herself focus but the pain shot through her stomach again. Sara frowned and stood suddenly. She strode out of the room, her eyes focused and obvious purpose in her stride. Ava turned over onto her back and tried to focus on anything but the unbearable hunger.

After what seemed like hours she heard someone enter the room. She sniffed the air. John. The door of the cell opened but she heard two sets of boots. Sara. She smelled her now. John’s stench had covered it up. Ava sat up and turned towards the two of them. Both looked worse for wear and John was obviously pissed.

                “We can’t defeat her without you. So, I need you to choke down these bloody orbs so you can be strong enough to fight,” John said holding out a handful of the same orbs from earlier.

The orbs smelled like John, her stomach churning already.

                “I really can’t. I’m sorry. Isn’t there another way?”

John threw the orbs against the wall, their contents splattering along the glass. He turned on Sara his eyes blazing.

                “She could kill you,” he hissed.

                “You said it yourself. She needs to feed so she can help us,” Sara snapped back.

                “She’s a new vampire, that’s never fed from a human before. She has no control, and I am not going to stand around and watch her kill you.”

                “I trust her. She can do this.”

Ava’s eyes went wide as she realized what Sara was offering. Her eyes flitted to the woman’s neck and the way it flexed as she talked.

                “I won’t be a part of this,” John hissed again.

                “Then leave,” Sara said pushing past him to kneel in front of Ava.

Ava’s mouth began to water as Sara’s smell took over and flooded her senses. John threw his hands up in frustration and turned to walk out of the cell. Once they were alone Sara tentatively reached out to cup Ava’s cheek. Ava turned into the touch, her eyes closing. When she opened them, Sara was shrugging off the light jacket she was wearing and pulled her hair over one shoulder. Ava rose to her knees and cupped Sara’s cheeks. Her heart was thundering, and she could feel the raw need from earlier threatening to bubble to the surface. She gently tilted Sara’s head to the side to expose her neck more.

                “I trust you,” Sara whispered even though she swallowed hard.

Ava pressed a kiss to her throat, then another open-mouthed, her tongue licking out to lap at the groove there. Ava waited until she felt Sara relax under her fingers.

                “Not here,” Ava breathed, her voice coming out hoarse.

Sara nodded and pulled Ava to her feet as she led her back to her room. Once they were inside, Ava pulled Sara in for a searing kiss, her teeth nipping at her lips. She walked Sara backward until the smaller blonde tumbled back onto the bed. Sara eased herself backward until her head was resting on the pillows. Ava crawled up her body, her eyes darkening as she got closer to the source of her desire. Her head dropped to Sara’s neck again, pulling a whimper from the small blonde as the urge to feed grew stronger. She felt the fangs come out as she gently lowered her head and bit down.

                “Ava!” Sara gasped as the fangs broke her skin.

Ava moaned, her hand tangling in Sara’s hair, the other dropping to hold Sara still. The taste of the blood flowing freely down her throat overwhelmed her. The slightly sweet taste, the warmth of Sara’s skin, the way her vein fluttered wildly. Ava’s fingers tightened, the ones at Sara side pressing in enough to make Sara hiss. The smaller blonde’s hips thrust forward as another gasp flowed from her lips. Ava’s eyes closed as she continued to drink the intoxicating mix flowing from her girlfriend’s veins. Sara was indulging in the warmth from Ava’s mouth, the slight discomfort from the initial bite was long gone. She felt high, her body unable to focus on anything except Ava: her closeness, the fingers gripped tight in her hair, the bruise slowly forming on her hip. A flicker of fatigue pulse through her body and Sara whimpered. The pain from Ava’s mouth grew suddenly as she tried to push her away.

                “Ava,” Sara whimpered, her brow scrunching, “stop. Please.”

Upon first hearing the whimper, Ava thought Sara was still into this as much as her. Passion churned low in her stomach. The word stop broke through her mind, quenching the fire burning in her belly. A darkness in her told her to keep going but hearing Sara’s voice change was enough to keep it at bay. She pulled away, but keep Sara’s head in her hands as she hovered over her. On a whim, Ava leaned down and licked the two pinprick holes on the side of the smaller blonde’s neck. When she pulled away she watched the bite mark heal itself and fade away. Sara’s eyes were still closed and her breath was coming out in pants.

                “Are you okay?” Ava asked, gently rubbing Sara’s cheek.

Sara nodded and turned into the touch, her breath slowly starting to even out.

                “I suggest you take Captain Lance to the medbay Director Sharpe. She lost a large quantity of blood and it needs to be replenished,” Gideon’s voice cut through the silence, more of an order than a suggestion.

Ava rolled off the bed and lifted Sara into her arms. She pulled her in close to her chest and ran. Seconds later she walked into the medbay and lay Sara down on the bed, attaching the cuff to her wrist. After a few moments, Sara’s eyes flickered open, squinting against the lights.

                “Her blood level has been restored Director Sharpe,” Gideon said, her voice much calmer than before.

                “I’m sorry, Sara,” Ava sighed, sliding a chair close to her and burying her head in her hands.

                “It’s okay. I’m okay. How are you feeling?” Sara asked, reaching out and carding her hand through Ava’s hair.

                “Honestly. 1,000 times better,” Ava pressed a kiss to Sara’s cheek, “thank you.”

Ava leaned in and captured Sara’s lips in a kiss. Sara pressed up into the kiss, her tongue licking into Ava’s mouth. Passion flared again in Ava’s stomach. She gently slipped off the cuff from Sara’s arm and lifted the blonde into her arms. Sara’s arms wrapped around her neck, never breaking the kiss. Ava turned and sat down in the chair, bringing Sara down with her. Fingers gripped hard on Sara’s hips as she rolled into Ava’s. Ava growled and in one motion pulled Sara’s shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. Her lips dropped to the newly exposed nipple, she sucked and teased until it was a stiff peak and Sara was gasping above her. Her head moved to do the same to the other nipple. Midway through, Sara’s hands clasped hard on her shoulder and she shuddered. Ava smirked, satisfied with herself as she eased up until Sara stopped trembling. Her fingers fell to Sara’s jeans as she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Heated fingers raced up the expanse of abs in front of her before dipping past Sara’s waistband. Ava growled again when her fingers met Sara’s dripping center.

                “Is this what I do to you, Sara?” Ava purred, the same confidence from earlier thrumming in her veins.

                “Ava,” Sara moaned, her head falling back as Ava’s fingers teased her entrance, “please.”

Ava obliged, her fingers slipping inside and curling, causing Sara to choke out a groan. Her brain seemed to short-circuit as Ava pumped into her. Ava’s twisted her hand and her thumb came up to rub circles along Sara’s clit. Sara screamed as her orgasm overtook her and she collapsed onto Ava’s shoulder. Ava eased her through the orgasm before gently sliding her fingers out. She pressed a kiss to Sara’s cheek before sucking her fingers into her mouth.

                “You taste so good,” Ava groaned.

Sara kissed her again, their foreheads resting against each other.

                “Captain, Ms. Tomaz would like me to inform you that you are needed on the bridge if you are finished,” Gideon’s voice dripped with laughter.

                “Ready to set a vampire on vampfire?” Sara smiled.

Ava frowned and Sara tensed.

                “Dammit. I’m losing my touch,” she groaned as she slid off Ava’s lap and walked away.

 

Thirty minutes later they were back in the same forest as before. Ava sat on a tree stump, her eyes focused on a seemingly empty forest in front of her. From the treeline slid the woman from before. Her lips quirked up amused.

                “You survived. I’m impressed,” the woman purred.

Time slowed and Ava watched the woman come closer. For the Legends watching from the shadows, it seemed like the woman had just appeared at Ava’s side. The tall figure traced a long finger along Ava’s neck before tilting Ava’s head up toward her. Ava was struck as she looked into the deep black eyes above her, a pair of onyx stones sparkling in the moonlight.

                “Even you can’t resist my glamour,” the woman purred as she lowered her lips to Ava’s, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips.

Sara flew from her spot in the trees, a stake in one hand and a bottle of holy water in the other. The figure lunged at Sara, knocking her backward. The stake clattering away from her hand and the bottle shattered on the ground. Her fangs glinted as she dropped her head to Sara’s neck. Ava shook her head out of the fog surrounding her and raced over to them, throwing the woman off Sara and into the clearing. The woman lunged at Ava, but Ava sidestepped and wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck, her knee crashing into the back of the woman’s to bring them both to the ground.

                “John! Now!” Ava yelled.

                “If I do it now, you could be sent to hell with her,” John yelled back, his eyes already burning orange.

                “Do it!” Ava screamed, she could feel the woman slipping from her grasp.

John’s eyes flared, the orange runes appearing before him and shooting out and wrapping around Ava and the woman. Flames licked at their bodies and Ava screamed, releasing the woman as the fire consumed her. Ava dropped to her knees, fire burning in her throat and coursing through her veins again. She screamed as her body fell back onto the ground, arching upward from the convulsions. Just as suddenly as it stopped it ended. The portal to hell fell away, leaving them surrounded in silence. Ava’s head thudded against the ground as she stared up into the night sky. Sara crawled over to her and slumped down into the crook of her arm. Zari joined them seconds later, followed by Nate and Ray.

                “I’m going back to the ship,” Mick grunted walking back into the woods.

                “I’ll join you mate,” John rolled his eyes and left them in the clearing.

Ava turned her head, her eyes meeting Sara’s. She leaned over and kissed her, the smell of Sara’s blood was no longer there, but Ava could still remember the euphoria from her taste. A chilly wind blew through the clearing. The other Legends excused themselves for the warmth of the Waverider. Once they were alone, Ava began trailing kisses along Sara’s jaw. Sara gasped and lifted her chin to give Ava better access. Ava’s lips pressed into the hollow of her neck, then bit down gently.

                “Hey,” Sara laughed, swatting at Ava’s shoulder, “you’re not a vampire anymore.”

                “Doesn’t matter,” Ava hummed, “what matters, is I can get you to do to this.”

Ava bit down again in the spot where her fangs had sunk earlier, her tongue soothing the sting as Sara groaned.

                “You know what’s funny. You got turned into a vampire on Hallowe…you’re making out. Bye,” Ray stammered as he turned to rejoin the other Legends in the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thought has just been playing around in my head. It's supposed to be a silly piece for the holidays. Currently, I am working on finishing some of my other fanfics so keep an eye out for updates. As always, I love each and every one of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from the fact that Ava seems to love kissing Sara's neck. It came to me randomly but I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The rest will be posted tomorrow for Halloween.


End file.
